breaking dawn book 2 jacob alternative ending
by becoming human
Summary: A re-written ending for book 2, Jacob


Breaking Dawn alternate Ending to book 2, Jacob

The trembling was getting tighter and faster. I coiled myself, preparing to spring at the blonde vampire and rip the murderous thing from her arms with my teeth. I couldn't hold the wolf back any longer, and the change came upon me as freely as if I were removing a mask. I lunged forward aiming directly for the little `bundle of joy`s throat and unremorsefully tore the life out of her. She exploded into a cascade of dust particles which rained down, dispersing into the atmosphere, glittering and sparkling away into nothingness without even the slightest struggle, reminiscent of the coward who fathered her .

For a moment, I was confused. Then, I remembered the origin of the disgusting creature. The spawn of a vampire was devoid of a soul. And the monster that fed like a vampire, died as such.

With a cocky grin, I turned my attention to Rosalee. I had been waiting for the day the blonde would crumble into ash at my hand. Anger bubbled up inside me, at what the filthy bloodsuckers had done to Bella.

Bella.

My Bella. My best friend... Just the thought of her now, lying dead on that damned table, never to feel the pain of ageing, nor the sorrow of loss, forever held in that one fraction of a moment... it occurred to me that she had finally gotten her wish. She was just like them. Cold, unfeeling, dead. But never cruel. Never. That was what separated her from them.

Would she be angry now, at what I had done? Would she still defend the hideous beast that had stolen the light from her eyes? Would she defend Rosalee now, as she crouched by the ashes of the vampire child?

Silly blondie. She didn't even look up as I pounced to attack. She was a coward, too. Didn't even attempt to put up a fight, which was quiet disappointing really, she was too busy grieving for the blood sucking vampire spawn and nursing whatever was left of her black heart to stop me.

Leah and Seth stepped into the room, having witnessed the scene unfold via the pack mind. They didn't question me, they merely took up a position at my side and waited for the inevitable.

/I hope you know what you`re doing/ Leah snarled.

It was at this point that Edward, sensing his psychic connection to his newborn had been severed, burst into the room.

/Edward, nice of you to join us/ I thought, conjuring up the image of his demon spawn child crumbling under my claws, and revelling in the tortured look in his eyes. This is how it was always meant to be. Werewolf against vampire, good against evil. And it felt good.

"You stupid mutt! Do you have any idea of what have you done?! Me and my family have waited decades for this child. Hunted high and low to find the perfect host for my daughter to grow in! You've destroyed that now!"

/Grow in!? You talk about Bella as if she were just an incubator for your damned child!/

"Oh, of course!" Edward smiled coldly "You don`t know, do you? Bella was a host. That's all she has ever been to us! We are no `vegetarians', we are true vampires. Our coven is one of the oldest and most feared of them all, second only to the Volturi! Everything you knew about us was fabricated, to make us seem more appealing to Bella. We never cared for the brat, and it's very telling of the foolishness of shapeshifters that you allowed such a stupid mortal girl to worm her way into your affections. I never loved her. One of the perks of living so long, is that you have plenty of time to hone your acting skills."

I had heard enough. Leah and Seth walked up beside me anticipating my next move.

Edward, also sensing my outrage, chuckled sarcastically as he stepped slowly forward, his face twisting and contorting into a pale, hideous creature with deep ridges in his much more prominent forehead, yellowing teeth sharpened off to jagged points and eyes the shade of the blood moon. His fingernails morphed into dirty yellow claws and his skin tone changed to a pale shade of translucent blue, making him look like he had been drowned in ice. We watched as two great twists of flesh pushed their way through his skin, coated in some foul liquid. These strange lumps of flesh moved, stretching out and expanding into leathery wings, the colour of charred flesh, which hunched over as they adjusted to the small space, sharp spikes of bone protruding from the tips of the wings.

As Edward started to rise off of the ground, Leah and Seth sprinted towards him,and tore into each of his legs, anchoring him to the ground to stop him getting away.

The rest of the Cullen coven showed up just in time to see their precious Edward torn apart by my teeth and claws. The adrenaline surged through my veins as I ripped his grotesque head from is body. I howled triumphantly, Leah and Seth joined me in celebration.

The Cullens, spectators to their prodigal son`s demise, flew into action hell bent on seeking retribution, each perfect face twisting and cracking until they were all mirror images of the putrid creature I had just slain.

The Cullens collectively were a pretty formidable unit and soon were dominating my wolf pack. With a howl, Seth and Leah were hurled into the wall by what had once been Jasper and Alice. The remaining Cullens closed in on me, blocking out the light_-

BANG.

A gunshot rang out from the direction of the front door. The Cullens turned, as the sound of boots on the over polished floor grew louder. There was a gunshot, and Charlie Swan shot the antique jukebox in the corner of the room, and the sound of George Thorougood`s "Bad To The Bone" broke the silence.

Turns out, my dad had put him in the picture, explained everything to him and armed him with newly invented bullets designed by Harry Clearwater, who died before he got the chance to use them. He took out Emmet and Jasper before they had a chance to react.

Esme and Alice lost control and soon Leah and Seth overthrew them, tearing them apart limb by limb.

"Doctor Cullen?" Charlie smiled, reloading his shotgun, "Are you ready for your shot?!" Charlie took aim and released a whole mag into Carlisle's chest.

The head of the coven slumped to the floor with a wheezing groan, before smashing into a pile of charcoal at Charlie's feet.

When it was all over, we returned to our human forms. Charlie offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Charlie... Bella, she`s..." I stopped. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, and I wasn't about to cry in front of Charlie.

"I'm so sorry Charlie"

Charlie smiled. "What for?"

"Jacob, w-what the?!" Bella stood in the doorway, looking emaciated, battered, bruised and paler than Id ever seen her, but still alive. And at that moment, that was all that mattered.

"Bella, oh Bella I thought you were..."

"Where`s Edward?"

Charlie stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He`s gone, it's over now"

"I feel different."

Charlie sighed. "Of course you do, Bella, he was a succubus. All those things you thought you felt about him are gone now, and you don't understand why. But you'll get better. I promise"

"He just used and manipulated you to get what he wanted." I told her. "I'm so glad you`re alive. Things are gonna be tough for a while, but it'll all be okay. I will make sure of it, I've taken care of you before, I can do it again."

It was about midnight when Bella finally got to sleep in the hospital. The new doctor was a little slower than Carlisle, but showed no signs of wanting to drain the life out of her, which was a plus, I guess. And as I sat beside her bed, she smiled in her sleep, and I knew that everything was going to be just fine


End file.
